Bonne route
by Neyane
Summary: Ran a prit ses distances avec Shinichi, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ses doutes sur Conan, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit se rapprocher d'Ai, et se surprenne à espérer que Shinichi aussi puisse faire sa vie même loin d'elle. OS CoAi.


Salutations !

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté un One Shot, mais j'ai été inspiré par ceux que j'ai lu récemment, et ça m'a donné envie de réécrire un peu de CoAi ! Bon alors certes, c'est assez court, et du point de vue de Ran, et j'aurais sans doute pu développer plus, mais que voulez vous, je me remet en jambe ! Et je trouvais ça rigolo d'imaginer le point de vue de Ran vu qu'elle les imagine plus ou moins en couple dans le manga (en tout cas ils lui avaient fait croire que c'était le cas dans une affaire), même si j'ai pas trop exploité cet aspect dans l'OS au final.

Enfin bref, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis en train de réfléchir à d'autres fics CoAi, potentiellement plus longues que des OS (et plus du point de vue des intéressés cette fois), mais je sais pas quand ça arrivera.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il faisait beau, plutôt chaud, et Ran se tenait accoudée à une des fenêtres de l'agence, se disant qu'elle proposerait bien à Sonoko de sortir dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec ses révisions.

Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'autre chose retenait son attention. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait dit à Shinichi que son absence lui pesait. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas déclaré leur sentiments, elle n'avait donc pas pu être claire, mais elle lui avait quand même fait comprendre que bien que leur amitié demeure et qu'elle s'inquiète toujours, elle ne pouvait aller plus loin s'il n'était pas là, à ses côtés. Elle n'avait personne en vue pourtant, et au début cette absence aurait même plutôt démultiplié ses sentiments, mais cela commençait à baisser. Elle le voyait trop peu souvent, et elle commençait à s'imaginer de ces choses ! Il valait mieux qu'elle prenne un peu ses distances. Mais elle hésitait. Devait-elle l'appeler, pour vérifier comment il prenait la chose ? Mais elle ne voudrait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle ai changé d'avis.

-J'y vais Ran-neechan ! A plus tard !

Elle se retourna pour saluer l'enfant, qui lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de descendre les escaliers menant à la rue.

Parmi les choses extravagantes qu'elle avait imaginé suite au départ de Shinichi, il y avait bien sûr l'idée comme quoi lui et Conan ne seraient en fait qu'un. La semaine passée n'avait pas vraiment aidé à lui tirer cette idée de la tête. Le garçon avait semblé d'avantage présent, comme s'il cherchait à rattraper l'absence de Shinichi, pour aider ce dernier à sa demande ou parce que c'était lui et qu'il se sentait coupable. Normalement elle devrait privilégier la 1ère option, mais la tristesse qu'il avait parfois laissé apparaître semaient le trouble chez elle.

Mais maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas imaginé ou surinterprété les choses. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il rejoignait les Détective Boys qui l'attendaient en bas des marches. Il semblait joyeux. Était-ce seulement une façade ? Est-ce qu'il avait cessé de s'en faire pour Shinichi ? Ou, si c'était bien lui, avait-il réussi à passer si vite à autre chose ? Si c'était lui, pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-il cette apparence ?

Elle fut interrompue dans son flot de questions lorsque les regards de Conan et Ai se croisèrent. Les autres s'étaient détourné de leur ami qu'ils venaient de saluer et commençaient à se mettre en route, mais ces deux là étaient restés un peu en retrait.

Il y avait quelque chose dans leur regard, dans le sourire qu'ils s'échangèrent. Ran ne put s'empêcher de se pencher un peu plus pour mieux voir, en se forçant à bouger doucement pour ne pas trop attirer leur attention. Ils discutaient mais ils parlaient peu fort et elle était trop loin pour les entendre.

Soudain, alors que les DB regardaient ailleurs, Ai s'approcha pour embrasser Conan sur le bout des lèvres, avant de reculer aussitôt. Le regard de l'enfant brilla, comme pour l'en remercier, mais alors qu'il semblait sur le point de lui rendre la pareille, un cri d'un de leurs camarades les interrompit. Ils se tournèrent vers les DB qui les interpellaient et commencèrent à marcher dans leur direction, et Ran remarqua aussitôt qu'ils se tenaient la main.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire attendri alors qu'elle reprenait une position normale. Elle avait toujours considéré ces deux là comme étant étranges, chacun à leur manière. Ils étaient tous les deux plus matures, surtout Ai, et même si cela transparaissait un peu, la scène qu'elle venait de voir, pour le coup, faisait vraiment penser à des enfants de primaire, et cela la rassurait d'une certaine façon.

Elle avait besoin d'apprendre à surpasser l'absence de Shinichi avant de penser, elle aussi, à trouver quelqu'un. Mais peu importe la raison pour laquelle le détective restait si loin d'elle – en espérant quand même qu'elle soit bonne – la jeune fille se surpris à espérer qu'il ai réussit à se détacher d'elle pour, lui aussi, continuer à vivre malgré leur séparation, faire des rencontres et construire de belles relations, comme celle qui naissait entre ces deux enfants.

* * *

Écrit et posté le 11-10-2017


End file.
